magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodland Elf Race
Elf: Graceful creatures who are attuned with the natural elements that flow through the world. They are beings of divine grace and of great mystery. There are two different types of elves. Woodland Elf: These elves live in dense forests, great plains, or large valleys, where they can use the environment to their tactical advantage. They are sly beings, able to bring down large creatures with a single blow or hit, and they are masters of disguise. Woodland elves belie some the most outstanding and dexterous maneuvers most others would find inconceivably impossible from their standpoint. Woodland elves are also romanticists and aspiring artists, creating music and crafts from ordinary items or crafts certain parts of weapons to make them more unique. Gameplay Mechanics Woodlands elves do not typically associate themselves as part of the military, as they are a nomadic race. They keep out of the prospects of war as much as possible and keep to defending their own people. However, a few elves may venture out into the unknown, seeking possibilities where there have been none before... *Woodland Elves get +2 to Dexterity and Wisdom. Their light moves and focus of mind helps them breath in the true face of nature, allowing them to focus better on their attacks. *Woodland Elves get +2 to Balance and Survival skill checks *Size: Medium *Woodland Elves gain a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls *Woodland Elves gain a +1 racial bonus to Listen and Spot skill checks *Woodland Elves are not proficient with guns, but are proficient with bows, slings, and other ranged or thrown weapons; they are also proficient with the Longsword. *Woodland Elves can speak common and Elven *Woodland Elves can see in low-light *Woodland Elves have a racial Hit Die of 1d8 + their Constitution modifier *Favored Class: Dragoon, Ranger Description and Personality Age An elf's age of maturity is about 25 years. They live about as long as Magi, but as they grow older, their senses become more attuned, and have better reflexes than normal. Most elderly elves become either Rangers or Sages. Looks In comparison, elves and Magi look almost alike, except for the fact that elves have slightly smaller ears, and they have more slim faces. In comparison with a Human, an elf's face is stretched upwards slightly, giving them pointed eyelids at their ends, and they have a more defined chin. They have smaller cheeks, and a longer nose. Their move remains virtually unchanged, but the elf can hear and see a lot more clearly. In retrospect, elves typically have pale skin, but can come in a variety of tones. They typically have brown, blonde, gray, or white hair. Most elves have blue or green eyes of many different tones. Elves can make their own clothing, items, and weapons using the environment around their settlements. Personality Elves are curious creatures, and they will sometimes play with their quarry before acting accordingly. If their quarry is another humanoid, they will typically try and converse with the beings before making any further actions. Typically, elves are shy and ambitious, but some are romanticists and pioneers of art. They endeavor into the mysteries that define the world as it is. Back to Races Category:Races